My Guardian Spirit
by Sagario
Summary: Atemu always thought that his father was crazy talking to thin air. No one else in the palace saw it as that, it wasn't until his father died and he inherit the puzzle did he truly know what his father talked about or for better words WHO. Switched roles AU Ancient Egypt AU
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, I have been reading a lot and I mean A LOT of aus were two characters switch roles...why stop at two? So that's what I'm doing, Yuugi and Yami will switch roles, Anzu and Mana will switch and so forth.**_

 _ **This is an Ancient Egypt AU**_

 _ **will probably be puzzleshipping.**_

 _ **welp I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's begin.**_

Fate has a funny way of working, that much I know. For most of the time I never knew my name, I know I have one, but I just don't know what it is. My current charge knows of my existance, he has ever since the puzzle was handed to him. His father before him, I have also watched, help guide through the ages of being a pharoah.

I may not remember my name, my home land, hell even my title, but I know one thing the muscles never forget once they learn an action and ruling has been drilled into me.

I am a mentor to those that weild my puzzle, I am a friend, and if things go differently I am a father to some. Right now I find myself smiling fondly at the sceen unfolding in front of me.

"I don't know if I can do this. What if she says no? What if she says yes and I make a fool of myself? What if-?"

"What if you keep asking 'what if's' the spirit of the puzzle hits you with this pillow?" I said, glowing with amusement.

The young pharaoh of age 20 froze as my words. finally settled into his mind. "Oh."

I couldn't hold my amusement anymore and started laughing as ruby eyes glared at me.

"Akhu," yup that is the name I was bestown upon me by the pharaoh's grandfather. The name just stuck after that. "Do you really believe I can do this? I mean she's so... and I'm so...ugh."

"Aknamkanon, you keep doubting yourself, Amara loves you, there is no reason she couldn't possibly refuse you. Now go!"

Aknamkanon started smiling before running off to see his beloved. I rolled my eyes as the millenium puzzle hit his hip as a form of encouragement. I don't understand why he puts the puzzle around his hips instead of around his neck.

My eyes followed the twist and turns of the palace halls that I had known for years before I saw an arcway to the palace gardens where Amara was talking to a 12 year old Isis, a girl training to be a healer and priestess to inherit the millenium necklace.

A smile broke out in Amara's face, hazel eyes shining with love for the young pharaoh. "Aknamkanon! Over here!"

These are the moments that make me happy to be a guiding spirit, to help this family become the best they can be, sure sometimes I am ignored but there are a few, like Aknamkanon, that feel relief to be guided by a friend to be better.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a female scream of joy. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Aknamkanon!"

I saw Amara jump into Aknamkanon's surprised embrace before he saw that I gave him an amused smile, making him glare softly at me but I could see the joy in his crimson eyes. Isis was smiling as well at the now engaged couple, before waving at me seeing as she could see my floating form.

I am the guardian of the Sennen royal family, I am the teacher of many great Sennen pharaohs, I am a friend to many, who has seen them grow and mature before doing what I can not, move on. I am many things but I know I have yet to meet the one that will release me from my chains.

I am Akhu and the only thing I remember is the name " _Yugioh_ "

 _King of Games_

I stared at the slow rising and falling of Aknamkanon's chest, the puzzle held tightly in his fist.

"Your time is ending my friend, I can feel your life starting to be dragged by Anubis."

Aknamkanon turned his gaze to me. Crimson eyes holding wisdom and grief. "My son, Akhu, I beg of you, protect my son."

I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears in my eyes from falling. I hate this, I have to watch as each of my companions, some who I view as my children die before my very eyes.

"I swear Aknamkanon, I will be his guide just like I was yours, but you know the rules, he has to solve my puzzle. That is the way the high priests will actually acknowledge Atemu as pharaoh."

Aknamkanon's gaze soften as he remembered his struggle at solving the puzzle but after a year of working on both the kingdom and the puzzle he gained my guidence and my friendship.

I smiled down on his fragile form. This man has grown from the cowering boy I met when he solved my puzzle, he gained allies, love and a family. Now it was Atemu's turn to start his legacy. "At least you will finally see Amara again, Aknam."

The last thing I saw before returning into the puzzle was Aknamkanon smiling at the old nickname and the chance to see his late wife, and Atemu running to his fathers side to get his final words. And with that I felt the puzzle. . . my final link Akanmkanon, break. It will soon be a link for Atemu and I.

~Line Break~

All my life I have seen father talk to thin air. At first I thought it was a coping with my mother's death when I was the age of four. But as the years kept going I saw that I was wrong, apperently father has been talking to air a year since he inherit the thrown when he was eighteen.

Why would my father be so blind to see that talking to air was a sign of maddness? Even with the knowledge of my father's condition I still loved him. He cared for me, taught me many things and it tore my heart when I heard the news of my father's illness.

Khemet is already saying that I will be crowned pharaoh, already believing my father would die. Ra, please, if you can hear me, please don't let Anubis to take my father to Osairis.

I kept looking at the scroll in my hands. "Atemu? Are you alright?" I lifted my gaze to meet Isis'. "Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

Isis looked at me in worry. "Because you have been staring at that scroll for the past twenty minutes with a look of distress, my prince."

A sigh escaped me before one of the guards came running towards us. "Prince Atemu, it's your father-" before he even finished I was on my feet and running to father's chaimber.

I passed by Mana and Mahad who looked to already know that I would reseive news about my father soon. As I entered the room my father laid in with Isis, Mahad, Mana and the guards in tow I saw him smiling down at the puzzle.

"Father!"

His gaze that held joy and grief met mine. "Atemu, I can already feel my time is coming."

"No, please, I still need you."

Father started smiling at me with the same gaze he used to give me when he was saying he was proud of me.

"Atemu, I cannot change the gods' will, I may be the Horus on Earth but now it will be your turn."

No, I don't want to be seen as a living god if my family is gone. He is all I have left, please, let him stay with me.

His hands went to craddle the millenium pendent, with shaking hands, he handed me the jewel that has been in our family for generations.

"Atemu is time you honor tradition and inherit the millenium pendent. . . no, the millenium puzzle. The people may see you as pharaoh when you are crowned but the council will not view you as such till you finish tradition. They will follow your commands but you will never be a true ruler in their eyes if you don't complete the task."

I stared at father with confusion and surprise through my tears. He was dying and he was talking about traditions NOW? Why would he do this. Father raised the pendent over his head and with his final strenght threw it to the ground beside me.

"Father don't!" with that I saw the pendent shatter into puzzle pieces of its former self. I stared at both father and the puzzle in horror. No, the final present from my father was broken and he smiled whispering my mother's name before taking his final breath and whispering a name I never heard from him: Akhu.

"Father. . . father, please. Please wake up. Wake up, please!" at this point I didn't care that part of the council and guards were watching. At that moment, I had become pharaoh. . .and I despised it.

I stared at the ground and gathered the pieces of the Sennen family heirloom. If this is what my father wanted me to fix, I will do it for his final wish not for tradition.

With that in mind I signaled the guards to take my father's body in order to be mummified. Even if I wanted to or not I walked out of father's room a pharaoh.

Well chapter on sure is lively.

 **Short chapter but it's a start. The Millenium Items were created before so Kul Elna never was massacred so Akefia is a friend!**

 **Ja Ne**

 **Sagario**


	2. The Puzzle

_**Me no own Yugioh**_

I felt the weight of the crown as Shimon, Isis, Mahad and the rest of the priest blessed me as Shimon put the crown on my head.

"I present to you, Pharaoh Atemu!"

Even with those words I felt numb as I stood up to the cheering crowd. I didn't feel like a pharaoh, I hated that title that was thrown at me, why did _I_ have to have the responsability of ruling a kingdom? Why couldn't I be born in a normal family were I can actually show that I am grieving?

As pharaoh I am the new god to them, if I show weakness they will lose hope in the royal family. Every time I see my crown the only thing I see now is my father's death. His blood started my reine in the thrown. I can't bare to look at it any longer than I have to.

"Prince Atemu, we need to discuss the issues in Khemet." I stared at Shimon in surprise, so father was right. The council will not see me as pharaoh until I solve my father's final wish. Can I be able to do it even while ruling a Khemet?

"Of course Shimon." In the course of an 24 hours my life changed in the way I never wanted, I always believed father would be there for me. That he would hand me the thrown after his age declined, but appearently the heavenly gods wish for me to rule at age 16.

"Atemu, I mean pharaoh? Are you alright?" As much as I wanted to smile at the voice and say yes, I knew that I couldn't lie.

"Forgive me Mana, but you must understand, this is very difficult for me to handle. I don't think I'll ever be _alright_. First day as pharaoh and I'm already freaking out."

Mana, a quirky girl of 15, has been a friend since we were in dippers, many in the palace believed we will wed but we just see each other as siblings.

"Does this mean I can't call you by your name anymore?"

I froze, I never thought about that. Now that I am pharaoh no one can call me by my name, no one could touch me without being family and/or a lover or they would be executed on the spot.

"Mana, you are like a sister to me, you have my permision to have contact with me and to say my _real_ name, not my title."

"Well that's something alright." Mahad spoke making both Mana and I jump in surprise. My gaze twisted to the strongest magician priest in the court of the pharaoh. . . my court now. My hands started to go inside the golden box that held the pieces of the pendent.

"Mahad, so you heard what I just said to Mana? Well at least there is a wittness to the words I just spoke." As I said that I connected to pieces, trying to get rid of my thoughts of grief.

"Prince Atemu. . . I-" sighing Mahad looked at me uneasily, "-I'm sorry about pharaoh Aknamkanon, I hope you can complete the pendent soon. Many still see you as prince, acting pharaoh even."

In my hand was now five pieces of the pendent completed in the golden box. What could this useless piece of gold really mean to my father? Why were the court so on edge now that it is broken? Mana and I shared eye contact before she shrugged, she was at much of a lost as me.

"I'll try Mahad, can. . .can you tell me why _this_ became a rite of passage anyways? Shouldn't I automaticlly be pharaoh? As much as I hate it, it doesn't make sense to wait until I finish this."

Mahad stayed quiet for a moment, not answering my question at all. He was hiding something, waht was it?

"Prince Atemu, this has been going on since before your family got the name Sennen and were originally gifted the items by the Mutou of Japan. I can't tell you _why_ really but I can tell you this. All Sennen heirs, once completing the pendent, get a wish from the pendent for it is made and ingraved in magic."

I stayed quiet as the information sinked in. A wish? Can it bring back the dead? Can this pendent really give me back the one that has always been with me through childhood, all my life? Can it really give me my loved ones back? Or at least give me a new one to help heal the pain?

"I . . . Mahad this is too much right now. I'll think about it as I finish the pendent."

Mahad and Mana shared a glance of worry at me before Mahad slowly nodded at mt words. "Of course my prince. The sooner you finish your task, the better."

I sighed sadly as I watched Mahad walk towards the other priests, even _him_ the man that I have known my whole life, who has seen me as a brother won't call me pharaoh.

I jumped in surprise as Mana but her hand on my shoulder. "Pharaoh, the meeting? I can only wish you luck on solving, whatever that is. This seems like the start of a new adventure for you. Good luck Atemu." And with that she ran to hide from her studies.

I swear just seeing the now eight pieces of the assembled pendent made me sick to my stomach. This is not going to be an easy task. Goodbye childhood, hello misery.

As I sat down on the thrown trying in vain to fit into the role I inherited, I clutched the pendent closer to me.

The pendent would soon become my only comfort.

 _Pharaoh_

I can't stand this anymore! I stared at the now half finished pendent in anger, it has been 5 months already! ( **A/N** _ **The Egyptian civil calendar consisted of 365 days organized into 12 months of 30 days each, with an additional five epagomenal days (days occurring outside the ordinary temporal construct) grouped at the end of the year.**_ ) The priests are still calling me prince, Akefia, Namu, and Mana have been causing chaos in the palace that now I feel sympathy towards my father for all the times they were terrors when he ruled!

My eyes started to sting as all my bottled up emotions started to surface. T'is wasn't fair. How did father survive this when he started his rule? I bit my lip as my hands shook in sorrow, letting my tears finally fall upon the pieces of the pendent.

I wish it would have been me instead of father. He would still be alive, happy, and breathing! If I could go back to at least hold him and tell him how much he meant to me. A sob escaped me before I could stop the sound.

"Atemu?"

I froze my actions and my sobbing at Isis's voice. Great, what does the court need me for at this hour of Khonsu's rising.

"Ye-I mean is there anything you need Isis? I'm a little busy right now."

I don't turn my sight from the pendent but I can hear and feel Isis coming closer to my bed, the one that got replaced to fit that of a king.

"Atemu--No!" I felt Isis flinch at my inturruption. I don't want pity, if I wanted pity I would have gone to Mahad or Mana.

"Atemu, please at least-- At least what?" I snap in anger as I throw the pendent to the mattress, glaring at the priestess.

"You can't. . ."

I kept glaring at her making her trail off. "At least, what? Isis, it has been five months, F-I-V-E! In all this time I haven't been able to even grieve my father! To the people of Khemet I am pharaoh, to the Priests, to _you_ I am a prince, Akefia, Namu, Mana, Rebekka, and Myai see me as glass, when will someone see me as Atemu, huh?"

Isis just stood, now in my field of vision, in surprise. "Did you finally get it all out?"

I felt my veins burn in anger. "Get out."

"Atemu--"

"Get out. Now."

As I watched Isis all but run out of my chambers, I clutched the pieces of gold that I have grown attached to. Solving the pendent has been the only thing keeping me sane these past months.

I took a deep breath, releasing the air in shaky gulps as I returned to solving the pendent.

"That's strange. It feels easier to solve now. Wait, what of I turn this piece this way--"

My hands were flying fast as I assembled the pendent faster than I have ever done in the five months. It was finally getting the shape that I remembered was always around my father's hips, an upside down pyramid.

I swallowed thickly at the wave of anxiety as I stared at the last piece in my hand: the eye of Horus. I turned to the window, staring at the full moon before shaking my head, just one more piece.

As I pushed the final piece, I bring the pendent close to my face.

"I wish. . .I wish to be seen. I want someone to see me as me, not my title, not my wealth, nothing but the real me."

I waited before sighing in defeat. So Mahad just said the whole wishthing for me to finish the pendent faster huh. With that thought I jumped back, still clutching the pendent with wide eyes, as the eye glowed blinding me, before I knew no more.

~Line Break~

Being a spirit tied down to an item can get tiring but depressing. I usually don't get to mourn the death of my companians before a new one is in need of my guidance. I don't know how long I have been unconcious, when the puzzle breaks my mind, my, well, everything goes in shutdown mode meaning I am basically in a coma like state without the whole aging thing.

A dark light started to wake me before I found myself in Atemu's room. He did it! He solved my puzzle!

Wait.

That dimwit! He should get some sleep not tear himself down with sleep deprivasion. I swear Atemu really is Aknamkanon's son through and through. Both think of duty and their kingdom before themselves. I swear if Atemu has the same stubborness as Amara he is going to get killed sooner or later.

As I stand up using Atemu's body I look around for a rope to put the puzzle with so he can have it with him.

I closed my eyes, feeling Atemu's spirit in the puzzle, letting my tears fall as I view his memories. Five months. Five months of grief that he couldn't show. How much have you suffered my little Lotus Flower.

I smiled softly at the nickname as I tied the rope on the completed pendent, remembering giving him that nickname when I first saw him as a baby, how Aknamkanon let me use his body to hold his newborn son.

"Being in your soulroom should get you to sleep Atemu. I will try everything in my power to make your wish come true."

With that I put the golden box in the stand next to the bed, put the puzzle around my new host's neck and entered my soulroom, making Atemu return to his body, asleep.

"Good night, my pharaoh. I hope our bond will be as strong as your father's and mine were, if not stronger."

 _King of Games_

I was trying really hard not to show amusement through the link as I was the surprised look on Atemu's face when he was the puzzle already on him. As he got ready I looked around the room giving him a form of privacy without him really knowing there was someone here.

His room has changed from what I remembered when Aknamkanon used to come to see his son. I see that he still loves games, maybe I should get him a new game so when he has time he can get a challenge like he always likes.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the puzzle pull me to where Atemu was going. Sheesh, even Aknamkanon wasn't this calm when he took the throne. I heard a gasp infront of both Atemu and I and I had to hide my smile behind my hand as I saw Isis staring at the puzzle then at me in surprise.

I shook my head before putting a finger to my lips to the Priestess, before she bowed to Atemu, giving me a small smile. "My pharaoh."

Oh this is going to be fun. I wonder how long it will take Atemu to find out I'm here. I remember it took Aknamkanon literally putting the last piece, us switching places, and me speaking which was in the span of thirty minutes to realize that I was me and he himself were different and not the same person.

Let the game begin.

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long. Akhu/Yuugi won't present himself to Atemu the next day. No, this is his test for Atemu, see how long it takes him to realize that he is with thim at all.**


End file.
